Memories of a broken heart
by FairyLullaby
Summary: "Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. And I have memories, lots of memories with him..."I say" Does it hurt to remember?"He asks and I smile "More than you can imagine"/SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1:Date of our first date

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER PRODUCTS IN THIS FANFICTION. I **ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE!**

**Disclaimer: Based on a real story that moved me greatly.**

**Chapter 1: Date of our first date…**

As I walk through the annoyingly noisy streets of Tokio for the first time after one and a half year since that day, I feel that bittersweet feeling overcome me again.

I don't know why I feel this way and that makes me angry.

I thought that I had gotten over everything, that I had left everything behind along with my vows for eternal love.

I don't feel sad though. To be honest, I never felt sad over what happened that day, one and a half year ago. Maybe because it was my choice? Maybe because, even if I could turn back time I would do the same?

I walked past the gates of the Shinjuku Garden, feeling the light spring breeze gently hit my face as the intoxicating smell of the flowers made me want to faint.

I smiled to myself.

It was just like that very first day I met him at this park. I was going to college then and I was nothing but a poor twenty two year old girl who tried to fulfil her dreams and maybe become a doctor one day.

I was truly something unique back then and when I say 'unique' I don't mean it as something positive. I was immature, outgoing, obnoxious and loud, which means that I was nothing you'd really want to hang out with. I still don't understand why I have so many friends though. Maybe there's something good to me after all.

He was the exact opposite from me. Rich, quiet, pretty closed to himself and mysterious. He didn't have many friends aside from this one best friend he knew ever since they were kids.

When I usually happen to discuss about him with others, I always see that same question written on their face: "You liked him because of his money, right?". They never dared to ask something like that out loud though, knowing that I would have either killed them or stopped talking to them once an for all. That 'question' always saddened me though because no, I wasn't the self-centred girl chasing after guys with money just in order to live a comfortable life. Anything but that really. I used to avoid him all the time at first because of him being rich. _'He's just another rich spoiled child who wants to have fun and then throw me away like an empty token' _was the only thing I used to think of him at first. But now, as I think back to when we first got to actually know each other, I've suddenly come to an unexpected and bothering conclusion. People should really stop judging others by their outer appearance or their social status, because for them I was the little slut trying to screw with guys who had money and he was the rich egotistic bastard

who thought he could buy everything with his money. But they were wrong and I was wrong, because I fell madly in love with the 'egotistic rich bastard' and he fell madly in love with the 'poor little slut'. Or at least that's what I want to believe he felt about me.

I sat on a wooden bench under the full bloomed Sakura trees and as a light pink cherry blossom petal fell on my hand, I smirk. What an irony.

I inhale deeply, letting the memories of that day ran down into my lungs, as if afraid I would forget everything about then.

I smirk again at the irony of my very own thoughts. I tried to forget about everything many times in the past. I tried to forget everything, from the day I first met him up until today. I always seemed unable to though. Maybe my mother was right.

"The only reason people hold onto memories so tight is because memories are the only things that don't change; when everybody else does." I repeat her words under my breath and smile. These words used to be words of consolation once, but they turned out to be something more, something greater. They turned out to be words of wisdom that helped me get through very tough times in the past.

I search blindly, with the tips of my fingers touching the hard wood of the bench I'm sitting at, looking for the scar of our first date, as my eyes keep being glued on the crystal sea-green waters of the lake in front of me. The waters of the lake that he always said they resembled my eyes.

And as my fingertips find the weird shape carved on the wood, a small smile graces my lips. I don't need to look in order to see what is written. I already know it is a date. The date of our first date.

I close my eyes tight, as if seeking to hear him carve the numbers with his small pocketknife again.

And as I slowly open my eyes again, I try hard not to feel sad.

"Every year at this exact day, we'll be coming together here, we'll be sitting at this bench, remembering this day." I remember him say and I can't help but giggle at the memory, much like I had done when he had told me that that night.

I slowly took my hand away from the carved numbers on the wooden surface and I bit my lip hard, trying not to cry. If he promised that night all those years ago, then why am I sitting here alone? Why isn't he here with me? Oh wait, I remember, it was all my fault…

I watch as a small group of three kids ridding their bikes, slowly passed by me until one of the three girls suddenly looses her balance and falls off her pink bike.

I instantly stand up and run towards her, as her cries of pain have already started forming a crowd of people around her and her two friends.

I push my way through the crowd until I finally reach the injured girl. I kneel down beside her and as she keeps crying, I start examining her injured leg, hopping it hasn't broken.

I smile as I realize the girl is fine.

"You'll be fine" I tell her and she smiles as I open my bag and take out a small bandage in order to tie the bleeding wound on her knee.

I help her stand up and she kisses my cheek in thanks before her friends help her walk back home.

I close my bag before I turn around and start strolling through the beautiful gardens of the park.

I've been a doctor for three years now and at the age of twenty six I can say I already have a pretty good reputation as a doctor back at my hometown where I live and work.

At least not everything went wrong in my life. At least, I managed to fulfil one of my dreams.

I never understood why I wanted to become a doctor though. It was probably because I just wanted to help people, prevent them from feeling any pain.

He always said it was because of my father though. My father died because of cancer when I was twelve years old and as long as I remember, I wanted to become a doctor ever since then, maybe because I thought that if the doctors at the medical centre where my father was hospitalized, were more qualified then he would still be alive. And as I think about it now, maybe he was right.

And for the millionth time ever since I first met him, I still can't understand how someone could know me more than I even know myself.

I walk towards the lake and lean against the protection bars, trying to distinguish my reflection on the crystal sea-green surface. As always, I see nothing but his piercing onyx eyes looking back at me though.

And as a tear leaves my eyes and hits the water, disturbing the peace of the smooth surface, I remember when in truth I try to forget.

"Sasuke…"


	2. Chapter 2: Hi, I'm Sasuke

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER PRODUCTS IN THIS FANFICTION. I **ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE!**

**Disclaimer: Based on a real story that moved me greatly.**

**Chapter 2: Hi, I'm Sasuke…**

I felt so like throwing my alarm clock against the wall this morning, 'cause really now, who wants to wake up at six a.m.? Nobody that's who.

I stood up from my bed and headed towards the bathroom like a bratty child who was denied her lollypop. I sigh as I stand before the sink ready to wash my teeth, my face and generally all those things my mother can't seem to stop bothering me about, even through a simple phone call. "Sakura, don't forget to always wake up early in order to get ready for your college and be there on time like a 'normal' student would do" I say, mumbling her words angrily under my breath as I start brushing my teeth. "Oh and Sakura, always brush your teeth in the morning darling, No one likes girls with stinky breath and how are you going to find someone and marry if-" and that's where our argument on _whether _I'll ever marry or _when_ I'll marry, usually starts.

I sigh again as I exit the bathroom. At times like these I really wish my mother was like Hinata's father, who actually didn't give a damn about her and most of the time left her alone. Yeah, I know what're you thinking? "Are you mad?" was also what Hinata had shouted at me out of the blue when I expressed my opinion on the issue out loud. And yeah, I know that having a jerk as your father is bad, but having a mother who overreacts over the simplest of things is worse or so I tell her whenever we have one of our usual arguments. I have to admit that I love her greatly though, despite her flaws and despite her getting on my nerves all the time. Just to give another example of what kind of person my mother is, I have to tell you that she calls me **at least** six times a day. What a great mother.

I close the door of my small apartment behind me and check if I'm fully dressed before I finally head towards college. I know what you're thinking now: "**WOW she's weird!**" but no, I'm not making the same mistake again. I once, basically because of being late, went to school with my slippers and I only realized that I wasn't wearing any shoes when some peeps started laughing at me. And to be honest, I don't feel like going through the same humiliation again now, alright?

I had just reached the stairs when I heard her drowsy old voice. I sigh to my self again. Damn, I was so close to avoiding that stupid old hag this time!

I turn around and greet her with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Good morning Miss Sato!" She narrows her eyes at my 'friendly' greeting.

"Do I seem like I care about your 'Good morning', Haruno-san?" Came her always angry reply, but being used to her attitude, I didn't give a damn and instead I wondered about something else: How could she talk with that cigarette always 'glued' to her lips? It was probably a question that humanity would never find an answer for. "Where is my money? You owe me three rents!" And finally we come to the burning issue. I simply shrug and turn around, before I start going down the stairs without giving her an answer. What could I say to defend my self anyway? I didn't have the money. I already had a part time job as a waitress at a local café among with Ino and Hinata, but as it seems, I needed to get a second job.

I hear my self groan at the sound of my landlady closing the door of her apartment with extreme fierce. She was most probably angry with me again. Who wouldn't be anyway? I most probably owe her more than-

I shake my head at my very own thoughts. I don't even want to remember how much I owe her. Damn, how would I make it alive with two jobs and hard medical studies?

I look at my arm watch as I head towards my college which was around twenty five minutes to reach by foot an no I didn't have a car or money to spare on a taxi driver just to be more comfortable.

I sigh to myself again until I realize I was doing that a lot lately. I narrow my eyes, angry with myself. 'Bad habit, I should really stop it…' I think and I quicken my step, hopping that I might be on time for my lessons today.

●▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬●

"You're on time for the first time in your life! What a surprise Sakura…" Was Ino's first word to me when I walked past the front gates of Kona-College that same morning. What a great friend she was.

I look at the blackboard bored as I read what Kurenai-sensei has written with capital white letters: 'Doctors and Patients'. I sigh again, totally forgetting my 'mission' to cut that stupid habit of mine.

'Doctors and Patients', what a stupid lesson really. I never understood why we should be taught something like what our relations and interactions, as doctors, should be with our patients. Because it was stupid wasn't it? If someone wanted to be a jackass and 'I-care-for-nothing' doctor like Sasori, then he would be, right? Unfortunately, no lesson in college can change someone's personality.

Of course Hinata would always disagree with me on that issue, considering Kurenai's lesson anything, but meaningless. "I think it is important for young doctors to understand how important it is to have a nice interaction with their patients. For example, you can't start yelling at them no matter how annoying they are or-"She would say and I have to admit that I cannot disagree with that, although I would sure beat the crap out of my patient if he was a pain in the ass.

I turned and looked at Ino with my eyes half open. Really now, it was a matter of time till I fell asleep on my desk much like Shikamaru had done since the first minutes of the lesson. I'm surprised that Kurenai-sensei hasn't tried to wake him up or at least rebuke him since his snoring can be heard throughout the classroom. And for your information, Shikamaru is indeed one of my friends.

"Hey, Ino-pig, what time is it?" I ask her and she instantly turns her head and narrows her eyes at me, once again angry at the nickname I always call her with. She then smirks at me. That only means one thing of course. Another of our usual arguments was about to begin. Not that it bothers me. At least I won't have to 'pay attention' to that stupid lesson any longer.

"The bell will ring in five minutes. You sure are impatient, billboard brow." Ino says and her smirk widens at the look I'm giving her.

"What a nice way to call your best friend Ino." I spat at her and she giggles.

"You call me _Ino-pig_!"

"At least I'm not calling you billboard brow!"

"What can I say? I'm a creative person."

"Hey, will you two stop it already? You're drawing everyone's attention on us!" Hinata suddenly whispers fiercely at us and I giggle at her red face. She was totally embarrassed "It's not funny." She whines cutely and both I and Ino burst out into laughs, totally ignoring the fact that we were still in the middle of a lesson with Kurenai-sensei now glaring at us for our inappropriate behaviour.

"Ahem!" sensei said loud enough so that she could catch our attention. We turned and looked at her, or at least I and Ino did 'cause Hinata held her tomato tainted face held low in embarrassment. I'd have to apologize to cute little _Hina-chan_ later.

I kept looking at sensei while both I and Ino tried hard to contain our laughs. I bit hard on my lip trying my best not to laugh again. It would surely be something unacceptable now, wouldn't it?

I was never the kind of student who caused problems in class or acted inappropriately to her teachers. But at times like these and mainly during lessons that seemed of no importance to me, my playful side just couldn't help but appear. I have to admit that I'm actually a real _brat_.

And as sensei was about to tell us off about laughing during her lesson or start one of these long boring monologues about how equally important all lessons were and how she was doing her best as a teacher and she deserved a better treatment and Blah Blah Blah Blah, the bell rang. Oh joy!

"You're lucky the bell rang." She said through her teeth. We must have truly driven her mad this time. "Dismissed!" She said to the whole classroom before she left with an infuriated look on her face.

"She's pissed!" Ino said and even Hinata laughed a bit this time.

"Yeah, poor Asuma-sensei…" I said and we all started laughing again as most of our classmates had already started leaving the room.

"I'm hungry." Hinata said and Ino nodded her head in agreement.

"I know right? Fuck my diet! Let's go and grab something to eat!" Ino said and clutched her growling stomach that had started to protest.

And as we were ready to leave as well Hinata shouted in realization: "Wait! Who'll wake up Shikamaru?"

"Ehh?" I and Ino said in unison before we turned our heads only to see Shikamaru still sleeping on his desk.

"I'll go! You go on and wait us at the cafeteria! We'll come once I manage to wake these lazy bones up!" Ino said and groaned in annoyance before she walked towards Shikamaru while mumbling something along the lines of "_What_ _a day for Choji to get sick. What am I? Shikamaru's babysitter_?"

●▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬●

"Yes mom, I know. Yes, I'm being careful. No mom, I'm not letting aside my studies." I groan as I hold my cell phone against my ear with my mother rambling about random stuff on the other line while on the same time I ran through the streets of Tokyo in an attempt to reach my workplace on time.

"Ok?" She asks me and I groan again before I give her a dry 'yeas' as a reply, having heard nothing of what she asked me and knowing nothing to what I had just agreed to. I look at my arm watch only to panic as realization hit me hard. Damn, how was I supposed to arrive at my work in less than ten minutes?

"Mom, I really have to hang up." I say as I ran past the gates of the Shinjuku Garden. I support my cell phone between my shoulder and my ear as my hands are suddenly too busy searching in my bag for my phone book. I'd have to call Hinata once I ended the call with my mom, to tell her to cover up for me if the boss asked where I was.

And as I kept running through the small paths of the Shinjuku Garden in an attempt to arrive on my destination on time, with my mom still talking and seeming unwilling to **finally **hang up the phone, I pumped into someone else, hitting my head against a well toned broad male chest, before falling on the ground among with him. What an embarrassment.

I groan in pain as I try hard not to tear up because of this painful and not so graceful fall of mine. I feel someone help me stand up again and I shake my head in order to regain my composure before I open my eyes to look up at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked me, his voice calm and laced with a tint of worry. I melt into his deep onyx eyes there for a moment before I looked away with a rosy blush staining my cheeks. I saw a feign smile appear on his face at my reaction.

"I'm fine" I simply say before I take a couple of steps backwards. I looked at him for a moment again until I decided to pick up my bag and all of my research on anatomy that had scattered all over the small path. Damn, why do those kinds of things only happen to me?

I kneel down and start picking up the papers until he kneels down beside me and starts helping me, not bothering the least bit about destroying his expensive dark denim jeans.

"Anatomy…" He reads one of my papers and I blush again. Why all that interest all of a sudden? I don't even know him. Not that it bothered me all that much. "So, are you a doctor? It would be strange if you were. You seem to be my age." He says and his beautiful eyes fell on me again as this feign smile doesn't seem to be able to leave his lips.

"I'm twenty two." I say in a low, barely audible voice, and I can't help but wonder with myself. Where did this hyperactive, loud mouthed girl go all of a sudden? I feel my heart skip a beat as he now offers me a true smile. Wait! I felt my heart skip a beat? Get a grip Sakura!

"I thought so." He says and takes my hand in his, helping be stand up again before I store the papers back into my bag. "We're indeed the same age."

And the moment I thought I would faint or start shuttering, much like Hinata would do when embarrassed or feeling anxious about something, a loud friendly shout was heard from afar.

"Hey, Teme! Are you coming or what?" We both shift our eyes and look at the blond young man standing by the gates. He was most probably his friend, I guessed.

"Coming!" He shouted back, loud enough for his blonde friend to hear, before he shifted his eyes and looked at me again.

"I guess I'll see you around" He said, his words sounding like a promise of heart. Yeah right, as if he would be able to find me among 12.790.000 of people in Tokyo.

He nods at me in farewell before he turns around and starts walking away. It wasn't after he had taken a couple of steps until he stopped again and turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"My name is Sasuke by the way." He said and I smiled.

"I'm Sakura." He smiled back at me before he walked away and I stayed there, looking at his retreating back while my heart didn't seem to be able to stop thumping like crazy. What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this?

I suddenly realize that my pink cell phone is no longer in my hands and I quickly look around only to see it laying on the ground as my mother's high pitched voice could be heard even from where I was standing.

"Sakura? Sakura! Sakura, are you listening to me? What happened? Sakura!"

"I'm fine mom." I say as I pick up the phone.

"You sure? I heard someone falling and then voices and stuff. What happened?" I turn and look at his retreating back again and a smile unconsciously graces my lips.

"I just… met my destiny." I say and not even her melodramatic shouts about her daughter 'going mad' bothered me any longer. I look at my watch again as he disappears with his blond friend around the corner.

Well, Tsume-sama would most probably kill me for being so late for work and my mom would surely bag me for the rest of the day, but it all didn't matter all of a sudden.

I just hope I could meet him again, even if the chances of us meeting again were surely against us.

"_I guess I'll see you around" _His words ring into my ears and I can't help but smile again. I just hope you'll keep your promise, _Sasuke_.

●▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬●

What do you think? I hope you liked it.

From this chapter and on you'll see Sakura remembering her story with Sasuke and when her memories will come to an end, you'll later see what'll happen after that. This story excites me for a very strange reason. I never thought I would write a SasuSaku story.

Please don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3: And we meet again

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER PRODUCTS IN THIS FANFICTION. I **ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE!**

**Disclaimer: Based on a real story that moved me greatly.**

**Chapter 3: And we meet again…**

I relaxed on the back seat of Hinata's old car and believe me, when I say old, I mean ancient. And that was probably the main reason why her old red Bronco was barely even moving. It was only a matter of what? Minutes until it broke down in the middle of the street? So letting the embarrassment of going somewhere with a car like that, we all prayed that we could at least reach our workplace before it broke down.

"Come on baby, you can't let momma down now. Please keep moving, keep moving." Hinata begged her car as if it was a real person and I bit my bottom lip hard, trying not to laugh with the whole situation. I then quickly regain my composure though 'cause I know that what Hinata is going through is actually a tough situation to deal with. Because let's be honest with ourselves. Being disowned

by your own father, one of the last people you have in life, it is quiet unbarable. And why did he disown her? Because she wanted to follow her dream and become a doctor instead of the head on his corporation. And he didn't just disown her, that jerk practically kicked her out of his house, giving her only a suitcase with her clothes inside. If it wasn't for her cousin Neji who managed to give her a small sum of money without his uncle taking notice, I don't know what would have happened of her. She doesn't like to talk about that though and when the issue comes up sometimes she just says that she didn't regret her decisions. Even if the whole situation always saddened her though, she never gave up. She got herself in college, found a job that can provide her with her with enough money to live properly and a small apartment to live in. I don't know if she ever saw her father since that incident but I know that she wouldn't want to. Hinata was never a person to hate others, but in her father's case, yes, she hated him.

She never missed her rich life though. "_I hate the hypocrisy of the society I used to live in. I don't miss my life. I miss the people that used to be in it and when I say 'people' I don't mean my father. I mean my sister and my cousin. I haven't seen them for years now. I… I miss them. They're probably the only thing I miss from my previous life and they were probably the only thing that kept me accepting that life for so long." _She had told me one night, making her confession of heart bring tears to my eyes. She had suffered a lot because of her father. And unfortunately, she is still suffering.

"Come on Hinata! You can't let that stupid old car win us! Tsume will kill us if we don't arrive on time or do you want me to remind you how she reacted at Sakura's late arrival last week?" Ino said in despair as Hinata kept begging her car to not break down in the middle of the road.

I looked outside the window. One week. It had been one week since I first saw him and as the fantasy clouds that used to surround our first meeting started to fade away, reality stuck into the picture.

I knew I would never see him again. It was impossible, but even so, why did I still believe that something like that could actually happen? Why did I still believe that I would actually see him again?

I sight, with my breath turning into frosty white on the thin glass window of the car. His onyx eyes keep haunting me every night, but I can't understand why. I don't know anything about him other than his first name of course. I've met him only once and that was only for a few minutes, but then again… why? Why do I feel my heart ache whenever I think that I'll never meet him again? Something must be totally off with me. I can't understand why I'm feeling this way and I can't understand how I can think of a stranger the whole time. I can't understand why I feel excitement burn within my veins whenever I see someone that might resemble him and I always happen to be mistaken as my strong desire to see his deep onyx eyes again doesn't let me to understand that something like that will actually never happen.

Why does my heart beat faster and faster at only the thought of him? Why do I feel something slowly change within me for a person I don't know and a person I'll actually never get to know?

"How far is the café from here?" I hear Ino ask and a long sigh left Hinata's lips.

"Probably a block from here." Hinata says and sighs again until the whole car starts shaking and we all panicked at once.

"Dare to stop you damn car and I'll make sure to send you for scrap first thing tomorrow morning!" Ino shouted and Hinata and I shrieked as strange noises started coming from the engine. And then it stopped. In the middle of the road. What a nice time we're having!

"And it stopped! Oh joy!" I say as I open the door and step out of the car, with Hinata and Ino doing the same.

Hinata looked around and a sigh of relief left her lips. At least there were no other cars on this road. Can you imagine what would have happened if this piece of shit had stopped in the middle of Shibuya for example? It would be a total disaster.

I watched as Hinata opened the hood of her half destroyed red Bronco and black smoke immediately came out, making us all cough.

Black smock? Ok, I take that part about the 'half destroyed red Bronco' back. That car was like TOTALLY destroyed. It would be a miracle if she'll ever manage to fix it.

"Well…" Ino said and coughed. "…I think it is totally destroyed." You've read my exact thoughts Ino. I couldn't agree more.

"Great! Just great! Now I'm left without a car." Hinata whined while mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid fucked up car.' Ooops! Little cute Hina-chan started cursing. We really are a bad influence for her.

"I think there's an engineering shop somewhere in this neighborhood. I'll go and ask for help." I offer before I open the door of the back seat in order to take my bag.

"And I'll run to the café just to explain to Tsume-sama about the situation. I think she'll understand… maybe." Ino said and I and Hinata giggled.

"Don't be late though, ok?" Hinata said and we nodded our heads in reply before we ran towards different directions. I didn't like to leave Hinata there alone, but we couldn't leave the car alone either. I guess we had to be as quick as possible.

Hinata leaned against her car and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked around her, taking in her surroundings. It was poor neighborhood, she noticed, but it was very beautiful nonetheless. Old buildings surrounded by tall trees and countless of flowers while pink sakura petals flew in the air. They would usually take another rout towards the café they were working at and she had never seen this neighborhood before, until today that is.

She looked at the huge building with the large yard filled with children, opposite from her car. She narrowed her eyes, trying to read what the sign placed outside the building, said. "Tsubasa Orphanage" She read, her voice barely above a whisper. A sad smile graced her lips as happy children voices and laughs reached her ears.

An orphanage… she never understood how could people leave their children. Because she knew for sure that most of the children at that orphanage were left there by their irresponsible and insensitive parents. Ino was a clear example of that fact. Her mother had left her at an orphanage when she was still some days old. The women that raised her in the orphanage always tried to convince her that her mother did what she did out of pure need as she was too young to properly take her of a child. Ino never seemed to care about those poor excuses. She knew she would never meet her real parents, simply because they were cruel enough not to leave a single name, address or telephone behind. It was as if they had never even existed. Not that she wanted to meet them so that they could be a happy family again though. She just wanted to see them, even for once, just in order to tell them how much she hated them for leaving her alone her whole life.

Another long sight left her lips, leaving the problems of the past aside for a moment and remembering the problem at hand. 'Why do I have to be that unlucky?' She thought and groaned before she walked in front of her car and looked at the engine again.

"You sure like to make my life as tough as it takes, right?" She said to her car and a small laugh left her lips before she continued: "Ino is right. You'd better be fixable or you're so going to be sent for scrap first thing tomorrow morning." She sighed again. "I guess I won't be able to have you fixed though." She said sadly. Yeah this old damn car was making her life difficult the whole time but she loved it. She loved it because it was hers. She loved it because she worked hard to buy it. She gained it on her own, without her father's money or anyone's help.

"I guess you're right. It'll be a bit hard to fix it." Someone thoughtfully said from behind her and she immediately jumped, taken aback by the unfamiliar yet soft male voice. Turning her head to see who it was, she jumped again to realize that the young blonde man was closer to her than she had already thought. He was practically leaning over her while trying to take a look at the engine from over her shoulder.

She instantly pushed him away, too shocked by the young man's actions. Not that he did anything inappropriate though. It was just that she couldn't be that close to someone and when that someone was a handsome boy her age like him, things were getting just worse for her to deal with.

She felt her face warm up at an increasing speed and she mentally cursed her self. She must look like a complete idiot to him with that stupid blush all over her face. And yes, his handsome face, silky blonde spiky hair and warm crystal blue eyes, were making the whole situation even tougher for her to handle.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked and he smiled apologetically at her as he realized how much he had probably scared hair.

"Ah h, gomen. I didn't want to scare you. I just saw you were having problems with your car and I thought I could help." He said and bowed in apologize. Hinata smiled at his sweet reply.

"D-don't worry about it." Hinata said and he raised his head at once with a grin gracing his lips as his warm crystal blue eyes met her light lavender ones.

He took a step closer to her and extended his hand to her as a small blush slowly tainted his cheeks. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

"I'm Hyuga Hinata" She said and shook his hand. And with that mere touch of flesh, they both blushed like mad. It was as if electricity shot through them. It was strange and it made their hearts beat fast. 'What is this feeling?' Hinata thought as they ended their handshake.

He smiled at her before he walked towards the car and leaned over the engine again. He looked at it thoughtfully with his beautiful eyes skimming quickly, trying to find what was wrong.

He turned and looked at her, his eyes sparkling under the heavy sunlight. He was about to tell her something until a loud enthusiastic voice heard from afar, caught his attention.

"Boss! Hey boss!" A small boy happily yelled as he ran through the gates of the orphanage and towards Naruto.. Naruto grinned at the small boy that hugged him as soon as he reached him. Hinata looked at the boy. Dark hair, dark eyes, rosy cheeks. He couldn't be more than ten years old.

"Konohamaru! Konohamaru! What have I told you not to run outside alone like that?" A woman dressed in long black and white garments shouted worriendly as she ran after the boy.

"But I wanted to say goodbye to nii-san, _Mother._" The small boy whined and the woman just shook her head with a smile.

Konohamaru's eyes the fell on Hinata for a moment before he looked at Naruto and then back at her.

"Who is she, nii-san?" He asked Naruto but with his eyes glued on Hinata, looking at her in awe. Naruto smiled.

"She's…" His blue eyes met hers before he continued: "…a new friend." Konohamaru grinned at that.

"You're very beautiful" Konohamaru said and Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you." She thanked him sweetly and he grinned. That boy, he reminded her of someone she knew, but she was probably mistaken.

"Naruto-san, I think Konohamaru and the others would be very happy if you stayed a little longer." The woman said and Naruto nodded his head with a smile.

"Ok" Naruto said and ruffled Konohamaru's hair. "I'll be there in a moment." The woman nodded her head in thanks before she took Konohamaru's small hand in hers and started walking back inside the orphanage.

"Seems like they love you a lot." Hinata's comment caught him of guard for a moment , but then he smiled at her.

"I visit them a lot. I'm practically an orphan myself, having lost my parents when I was a baby, and even if I grew up with my godfather and not in an orphanage, I can understand what it is like to grow up without parents." He said softly and her eyes saddened. "That's why I try to help as much as I can I guess." He said and she nodded her head in understanding. She knew what he meant. He was trying to heal those children's hearts by just a simple joke, a smile, a hug, a present, a song, playing a game together… anything.

"Gomen…" He said and she looked at him confused. He grinned at her. "I guess I wasn't of much help with your car after all." She smiled at him, making his heart melt.

"It's ok." She said softly. "My friend has gone to ask for help at-"

"Where can I see you again?" Her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks instantly turned red at his sudden question. He was terribly blushing as well while scratching the back of his head nervously. He wanted them to meat again? "Gomen, I-" It was her time to cut him off this time: "I… I work at the Inuzuka café a block from here." She shuttered out. "I-It would be nice if… if you stopped by some time."

"I'll see you there then." He said and looked at her for a moment, getting lost in her lavender eyes, before he slowly turned around and walked away, with that dreamy smile never leaving his lips. He would surely see her again.

"Oi! Hinata! I've found the engineer!" I shouted exitendly as I ran owards her with the tall raven haired engineer right behind me. She didn't turn to look at me though.. Instead she kept looking somewhere else. "Hinata? Are you listening to what I'm saying?" I ask her as soon as I reached her.

She slowly and probably unwillingly turned her head and looked at me. "Oh, Sakura, you came!" She said and smiled happily at me. Her eyes looked kind of lost though. They were like what what mine looked like the day I met Sasuke one week ago. Lost and dreamy.

And while Hinata shows the engine to the engineer, I shift my eyes to see what had made Hinata have that look all over her face.

And as my eyes catch a flash of blonde hair disappear through the gates of the orphanage, my eyes widen in shock. Was he… was he Sasuke's friend that day on the park? I shake my head, angry with my self for thinking things like that.

'Stop imaging stuff!' I scold myself mentally, but I can't help but wonder. What if he actually was Sasuke's friend?

●▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬●

I sight to myself as I put on my pink apron before I walk towards a young couple sitting a table by the large window frame.

I smile at them as I take out my small notebook and a pen in order to write their order. They both seem so nervous and cute.

"First date?" I suddenly ask them as they still wonder of what to order. They both instantly look at me with eyes wide and filled with embarrassment. They couldn't be more than sixteen years old. How sweet.

"Ah h, yes…" The boy answers nervously as the girl looks away with a blush. I smile at them.

"Then can I suggest something you could order?" I ask them and the boy steals a glance at his blushing girlfriend before he nervously nods his head at me.

"Well, we make a special ice cream only for cute couples like you and I think you would love it." I say and it was the boy's turn to turn into a tomato this time. "You can also feed her you know." I whisper to him and he instantly smiles at me.

"Oh, ok" He says with a grin.

"I'll be right back with your order." I say before I walk towards the front counter and give the order to Hana.

"Let me guess?" She says with a smile as she reads the order. "It is for the lovebirds there, right?"

"Aha" I say and she grins before she goes to prepare the order.

"KAWAII! Look they're holding hands!" Ino says and Hinata laughs.

"Yes, they're very cute." Hinata agrees and I node my head as I lean against the counter with my eyes glued on the couple. Yes they were indeed very cute together. Another long sigh leaves my lips as I sift my eyes to look elsewhere. I would give everything to have something like that one day. I would give anything to fall in love like that.

"Hey Kiba! What's with that look all over your face?" I hear Ino say and my eyes fell on them at once.

"Ahhhh, I totally fucked up with my exams at college. Mom's so gonna kill me." He whines and we giggle.

"I-It can't be that bad Kiba-kun. I-I think that Tsume-sama will be alright with that. Everyone has a failure once in a while. It is normal." Hinata said, trying to confort him with one of her sweet smiles. He blushed at her words and I smirked at his reaction. Well, it wasn't a secret that Kiba had a thing for Hinata ever since we started working here at the café. Everyone knew about his crush on her. Everyone except for Hinata of course who was too oblivious and naïve to understand.

Not that Hinata would ever be with someone like Kiba. He was a very nice and good looking boy, but Hinata thought of him as a friend and nothing more. He just wasn't her type I guess.

●▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬●

Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he banged the door of his car. He looked at his best friend who didn't seem to let that stupid grin drop from his face.

"I still don't understand why you're dragging me here when you know that I have important things to do!" Sasuke spat at Naruto as he locked his car and crossed his arms over his chest, all the while glaring at the blonde.

"Important things? Like what? Finding the girl you met at the park one and a half week ago?" Naruto asked him playfully and Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes at him as a blush slowly crept up on his face.

"If I remember correctly Naruto, we're here because that _'angel like' _girl that you met a couple of days ago and that you don't seem to stop talking about, is working at this café." He said and it was Naruto's time to blush.

"At least I know where she's working, teme! What about you? You saw that day the name of the college she's going, on one of the papers you helped her pick up and since then you go and stand outside her college every freaking day, waiting for her to magically show up! As if you would be able to find her among thousands of students when you only know her first name. " Naruto spats at him and Sasuke sent him a glare.

"I'll find her."

"Yeah, right!" Naruto said teasingly.

"At least I gave her my true name, unlike you. Uzumaki? Really now, you gave your mother's surname to the girl you're interested in? Your true name is Namikaze, Naruto! I can't believe you said such a lie!"

"I… I had my reasons…"

"Oh really? I think you were just being selfish." Naruto narrowed his eyes angrily at that.

"You out of all people know well of what I went through the last time. I want someone to love me for who I am and not for my father's name or my money!" Naruto snapped at his best friend. "That girl in there… I… I felt something unique when I first saw her. I don't know what it is and I can't explain it. It confuses me but I like it because that feeling warms my heart." He held his head low as his deep blue eyes went from angry to sad. "I don't want it to end like last time because I know that what I feel this time is stronger than what I've ever felt before. I-" He stopped as he felt Sasuke's hand pat his shoulder.

"Let's go inside, dobe. I think that girl will be very happy to see you…" Sasuke said and Naruto grinned at his best friend. "…even if you're not handsome or anything though." He instantly narrowed his eyes at Sasuke before he elbowed him in the stomach.

"Way to destroy the moment, teme." Naruto said before dragging Sasuke inside the café.

●▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬●

I heard the small bell ring as the glass door of the shop opened, but I didn't turn to see who it was. I was counting my tips while Hinata was discussing with Hana about something I didn't care about and Ino among with Kiba were acting like five year olds again.

I sigh as I realize I'll probably have to get another job soon if I want to give Miss Sato the rents I owe her before she kicks me out of the apartment. How was I supposed to deal with all this?

"Oh my God, those two are so hot!" I hear Ino comment, probably thinking of our new costumers as something more than just handsome. I didn't turn my head to see if she was right or not though. I didn't care.

Kiba snorted at Ino's words. "Yeah right! I'm way hotter than them!" He says and Ino laughs.

"You wish, dog-boy!" She says and he growls at her annoyed.

"Hey! Take that back!"

"No, I won't."

I shake my head at their argument. Under other circumstances I would enjoy seeing them like that as I always enjoyed their childish arguments, but at the moment I had way too many things in my mind to care about stuff like that.

"I'm going to take the order." I inform them, but they don't seem to listen as they continue arguing. I shake my head again before I take my small notebook again and walk towards the table where the new costumers had just sat at, with my eyes glued on my notebook.

"What would you like to order?" I say, my voice bear witnessing my tiredness.

"Sakura?" I instantly raise my eyes from my notebook as his calm and laced with disbelief voice. He immediately stood up from his chair as my sea-green eyes met his deep onyx ones.

"Sasuke?" I ask him, my voice filled with equal disbelief and my eyes wide in shock. He was here, right before me. He had come. I saw him again, like he had promised that day at the park.

He smiled at me and my shocked expression although I know that he too was shocked to see me here. "I told you I'd see you around, didn't I?" He says and I let his words melt in my heart. I smile back at him.

"Yes… you did."

●▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬●

And Sakura's memories continue. That chapter had quiet a lot of things didn't it?

I hope you liked it and as for Konohamaru being at the orphanage, believe me I have my reasons.

Don't forget to review please! :D


	4. Important!

**Author Note**

**Hello everyone! Yeah, I know. This is not a new chapter and unfortunately there won't be a new chapter for neither "Living For Tomorrow" nor for "Memories of a broken heart" for the next three months 'cause there many things I have to do and there's no time for me to write a new chapter. Unfortunately,, not many people like my stories and that's easily understood cause there are practically not many reviews and that disappoints me.**

**I guess I won't upload at all after all if there are still not reviews 'cause it'll be like trying to make a story for no reason if people don't like it.**

**Thank you for you time,**

**FairyLullaby.**


End file.
